


The Strength to Know the Difference

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Exes, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad, angsty, these are some angsty boys, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: There are things Junmyeon can change and things he can't. He knows that. The past is the way it is, no amount of tears will change that. But the present and the future, they're his to change. And he did. He isn't the same person he was before. He took the opportunity to change and ran with it.Yifan is his past, but now he's here in the present and making Junmyeon think of a future again.





	The Strength to Know the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Christmas/holiday fic! It's really sad ;-; I'm sorry hahaah. But I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have! (and it has a happy ending :D)
> 
> This fic is for the [Mood Board Bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MoodBoardBingo/profile) which is also on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/moodboardbingo) It is the product of my good friend [Kayla](https://twitter.com/sugaquillz) who you should all go follow and thank for putting so much hard work into making all these mood boards! This fic is for [tile 10!](https://twitter.com/killmeDO/status/1152961428837535744?s=20)
> 
> As always, a big thank you to my beta, [Aarushi!](https://twitter.com/AarushiC_18) thank u for being the best beta in the whole wide world~

There are many things Junmyeon expected to do during the winter break after his first semester of graduate school. He expected to drink his weight in coffee and catch up on all the sleep he’s been missing simultaneously. He expected to call Jongdae for the first time in weeks, maybe see if they can set up a video call with the rest of their friends and catch up. Sehun could rub it in his face that he’s making money while Junmyeon’s stuck trudging through a doctoral program. Junmyeon had a long list of things he needed to get done over winter break, this was not one of them.

“So how have you been?” Junmyeon would have never in a million years planned to be sitting across from his ex-boyfriend in his favorite coffee place near campus. He _never_ expected for them to be going to the same university for grad school, for Yifan to sit down and ask what he’s doing here. Yifan is working on his master’s in social work and Junmyeon a doctorate in developmental psychology – Junmyeon doesn’t think about how they first bonded over that overlap in interests. He _doesn’t_.

Still, two years hasn’t managed to kill Yifan’s belief that he can make a difference. _“Even if it’s just a few kids, it’s still a difference.”_ That’s what it seems like to Junmyeon, at least. Yifan is still so bright, determination roaring behind his eyes like it did when they first met.

He was so determined when they broke up too, telling Junmyeon that they just weren’t working. Even if Junmyeon disagreed, even if Junmyeon said Yifan was trying to make them fail. Junmyeon stares down at his coffee, pretty foam leaf slowly dissolving. So goddamn determined. Yifan was just so determined, so caught up in all the places they were going wrong that he couldn’t see where they were going right.

Yifan clears his throat, awkward in the heavy silence. Junmyeon sighs. He doesn’t have the time, the will, the emotional energy to play nice today. Maybe some other day he would entertain Yifan and have this small talk and pretend like his heart isn’t trying to rip itself open again, tearing at the places Junmyeon stitched up over the last two years. “You don’t have to do this,” he says.

“Do what?”

Junmyeon looks up and levels Yifan with his most unimpressed glare. It’s gotten better since they broke up. Pain made the flat look in his eyes more real, the frown pull down deeper on his face. “Pretend you care, make small talk. Sit with me when there’s free tables.” _I’m doing fine without you. I know how to be alone now._

Yifan blinks, taken back. Junmyeon smiles. He’s not the boy Yifan met in sophomore year. He knows who he is now, he knows how to love himself, he’s not afraid of displeasing others. He can say what he wants now – no one gets to push him around without getting pushed back. Junmyeon doesn’t need the approval of strangers to feel okay about himself anymore; he can love himself just fine.

Yifan watches him and Junmyeon stares right back. He raises an eyebrow and dares Yifan to say something. Something that matters, at least. Yifan says nothing.

Junmyeon looks over to the fake fireplace blazing in the corner. He doesn’t understand it, but the barista says it’s just a thing the owner of the coffee shop likes to do. It makes him feel a little warmer. Which is ridiculous because it’s fake fire, but brains don’t always work within reality. It’s fake fire, but it makes the snow falling outside the coffee shop a little less welcoming.

Christmas music plays over the speakers, some song that Junmyeon sang with Tiffany at this coffee shop last week. Yifan knew the him who wouldn’t sing in front of anyone until he knew them for months. He looks back to Yifan and sees the man is still staring at him like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

People change. No one is the same as they were the day before, and two years is a lot of time. And he spent those two years healing himself, finding out who he needed to be to cope with the pain. He isn’t the same boy Yifan broke up with at a fucking bus stop two years ago, who spent two hours crying on a bench because he couldn’t bring himself to call Jongdae and ask for a ride home. That boy doesn’t exist – or maybe he does, hiding way down where Junmyeon can’t find him. Either way, that isn’t who he is _now._ That isn’t who he _wants_ to be.

That boy still loves Yifan, and Junmyeon can’t be that boy anymore.

“Here,” Junmyeon says, standing up and pushing his chair in, “I’m going to go find another table and you’re going to stay here. We can just forget we ran into each other and pretend we don’t know each other if we see each other around campus.”

Yifan grabs his wrist as he goes to grab his coffee. Junmyeon startles and stares. Yifan stares back, eyebrows pulling together as he frowns. “Is that what you want? For us to just pretend we don’t know each other?” Junmyeon shrugs. He doesn’t know what he wants in the long-term, just that he wants out of this conversation. “We loved each other, Myeon, I don’t think we can just not know each other.”

But they can pretend. Junmyeon doesn’t need anyone to tell him that he and Yifan loved each other. He knows that already, he knows that more than Yifan. He loved Yifan enough to work to fix what they had; Yifan loved him enough to let go when Junmyeon wouldn’t. Junmyeon wants to forget that they loved each other at all, wants to pretend the man in front of him is a stranger, that Junmyeon doesn’t know about the moles on his stomach or how he gets clingy when he’s sleeping. Junmyeon wants to forget that Yifan knows he likes bruises on his thighs and saying _I love you_ a hundred times a day.

And Yifan says _loved_ , like there isn’t a tiny part of Junmyeon that refuses to die and let him stop loving Yifan. Like Yifan sees Junmyeon and feels nothing.

“Then pretend, Yifan. I’ve never mattered to you and you’ve never mattered to me.”

“But that would be lying,” Yifan whispers. “And lying has never been our strong suit.” Yifan is so goddamn earnest, so goddamn determined. And for what? What is he so determined about? Determined to make Junmyeon miserable? To reawaken the part of Junmyeon that still aches whenever he sees a memory on Facebook of him and Yifan together?

It’s working.

Junmyeon pulls his hand out of Yifan’s grip and grabs his coffee, pulling it to his chest like a shield. He needs to leave and find a quiet place to rebuild all his walls that are crumbling to dust. His emotions are like floodwaters behind a dam that’s about to give way. Anger or sadness, he isn’t sure what’s going to hit him, and he doesn’t want to be here, where Yifan can see, when they come.

“I miss you.”

The bomb falls from Yifan’s lips and drops into Junmyeon’s hands. His chest seizes up. How dare Yifan come to him and say this _now_? Does he know how badly Junmyeon wanted to hear that in the hours, days, weeks, _months_ after he left? Junmyeon takes a deep breath and tries to numb himself, pull his emotions down into the pit of his stomach where they can’t hurt him. But a tornado is already spinning in his chest, storms building up behind his eyes.

The rain is coming and Junmyeon can’t stop it, but he can sure as hell keep the natural disaster to himself, contain the storm within the four walls of his bedroom and hide until it passes. Junmyeon turns on his heel and leaves the coffee shop. He knows Yifan is trying to talk to him, but he doesn’t care. He wants out, wants to hide away.

Yifan can stay the fuck away from him. He did it for the past two years, why does it have to change now? Why can’t he just leave Junmyeon alone? Junmyeon isn’t the same person he was before, he loves himself enough to know that it’s better to leave a rose alone. The flower is so, so pretty, but the beauty isn’t worth the sting of the thorns.

Two years should’ve made a difference. He shouldn’t feel Yifan’s words like a punch to the chest, but tears are falling even as the coffee shop door closes behind him and he trudges through the snow.

He leaves Yifan behind. Good, Yifan can learn what it feels like to be the one left behind. Even if Junmyeon is still the one crying, Yifan can be the one abandoned. Junmyeon is not a _victim._ He will _not_ be the one left behind again.

Junmyeon does end up calling Jongdae. He’s almost home and pretty sure he can talk without the tears making it impossible to understand what he’s saying. So, he pulls his phone out from his pocket and opens Jongdae’s contact, listening to the phone ring as he waits at a crosswalk. “I ran into Yifan today,” Junmyeon says the moment Jongdae picks up.

_“I’ll be there in two and a half hours.”_

Junmyeon laughs through the tears. “I live three hours away.”

“ _Two and a half! I’ll bring Xing too.”_

The line goes dead and Junmyeon starts walking when the crosswalk man turns green. He remembers his coffee as he’s walking and goes to take a drink. He spits it out and stares at the snow stained with vanilla latte – Yifan’s favorite drink. It hurts worse than anything he’s felt so far today. Maybe because he still remembers Yifan’s favorite drink, maybe because it reminds him of their first date, where they mixed up their drinks and had to run back to the coffee shop to switch them back.

Junmyeon throws the coffee in the nearest garbage can and tries to forget everything. It doesn’t work, none of the times he’s tried to forget everything over the past two years have worked, but goddamn he tries.

* * *

Junmyeon slinks back into the coffee shop a week later, scanning every table for someone tall and lean, probably slouched in his seat because he’s bad at sitting up straight. The coast seems clear, so he gets in line and waits his turn like a good noodle. His phone is dead because he didn’t think to charge it before he left for his day of errands. His headphones are in his ears anyway because it makes him seem less approachable.

The woman in front of him talks quietly on her phone with her husband, asking if he thinks the kids have been good enough to deserve some hot chocolate or cookies. She asks if he wants something; she rolls her eyes and says she’s getting him something anyway because she knows he’ll try to drink the children’s hot chocolate if she doesn’t.

It’s sweet. Junmyeon smiles as she tells her husband that she loves him and hangs up the phone to give the barista her order. He has half a memory of arguing with Yifan about getting him a sandwich from Subway because Yifan _swore_ that Junmyeon would eat half of his sandwich if he didn’t get him one of his own. The rest of the memory, of convincing Yifan not to buy him anything and then staring at the man’s sandwich with big eyes until Yifan caved and gave him half, is buried way down deep. Junmyeon likes to think it is, at least.

Junmyeon shakes his head like it’ll shake the memory away too. All it does is knock his headphones out of his ears. It’s his turn to order, he would’ve had to take them off anyway.

He gives Kyungsoo a smile, laughs at the Santa hat on his head. Chanyeol must’ve bargained half his soul away to get Kyungsoo to wear it. “Order please,” Kyungsoo says with a sigh. The bell attached to the little puffball on the hat tinkles just the slightest and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shaking his head minutely to make it ring a little louder.

Chanyeol squeals with glee from where he’s making drinks and asks Kyungsoo to do it again. “For Junmyeon, he _is_ our favorite customer! And you’re _my_ favorite coworker!”

“How are either of those things supposed to make me want to jingle the bell?” But Kyungsoo shakes his head again anyway, the very tops of his cheeks going pink. The bell jingles again and Chanyeol calls out that Kyungsoo’s his most most _most_ favorite coworker now. “Order please, Junmyeon? He’ll only escalate if I don’t rain complicated orders down on him.”

Junmyeon shakes his head and wonders when one of them will work up the confidence to ask the other out. He opens his mouth to order the same drink he always gets.

“Large vanilla latte and a medium mocha.” Junmyeon blinks because that’s not his voice. It’s a good octave or two lower than his voice. “I figured I owed you a drink after last time. I don’t mind mochas, but you _hate_ vanilla lattes. You probably spit it out like you used to when our drinks would get switched.” Junmyeon turns slowly, like a character in a horror movie that _knows_ the villain is behind them. Yifan smiles down at him, credit card already extended out to Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon looks back to Kyungsoo and the boy is flicking a wide-eyed stare between him and Yifan. His mouth has dropped open, as has Chanyeol’s behind him. “Th-that’ll be six dollars, sir.” He takes Yifan’s card. Junmyeon’s never seen him run through a transaction so fast before, scribbling Junmyeon’s name on both of the cups and handing Yifan back his card before dashing away from the register to help Chanyeol make their drinks.

More like he and Chanyeol are going to gossip about the tall man that keeps showing up and bothering Junmyeon instead of doing anything _helpful_. Junmyeon frowns and wishes he could beat them both with that fucking Santa hat.

Junmyeon keeps his head down and fumbles to pull his headphones out of his pocket. He didn’t ask Yifan to buy his drink, he doesn’t need to say thanks when it’s Yifan’s fault their drinks got switched in the first place. If Yifan wants to owe him a drink, fine, that’s his choice. Junmyeon doesn’t owe him anything return.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan starts. Junmyeon shakes his head. He’s not doing this. He spent the past few days carefully reconstructing all his walls and putting his emotions back in their nice little boxes. Yifan sighs.

Where the fuck are Junmyeon’s headphones? He doesn’t even care if it’s obvious that he’s not listening to music, he just wants to cut this conversation off before it starts.

“Lose these?” Junmyeon’s headphones appear in front of his face, dangling from Yifan’s hand. Junmyeon huffs and goes to snatch them back but they get pulled out of reach. He turns in time to see Yifan’s hand disappear into his coat pocket.

“Those are mine. Give them back.” This is not how Junmyeon imagined running into Yifan again would go. He’d had to think about it; they were bound to run into each other again and he couldn’t trust Yifan to pretend like he’d never met Junmyeon before. Junmyeon had never really figured out what would happen when they’d run into each other, but he never imagined having a stand-off in this goddamn coffee shop again – over headphones. _Junmyeon’s_ headphones.

Yifan smiles playfully, hopefully, “I will, I just want to talk to you for a little bit. A-and I didn’t take these, they fell out of your pocket when you stepped up to order.”

Junmyeon doesn’t really care _how_ Yifan got his headphones, just that Yifan has his headphones _now_ and isn’t giving them back. “I don’t want to talk to you. I just want to get my headphones, get my coffee, and go home.” Yifan’s smile falters. Good, maybe it’ll teach him something about bothering Junmyeon.

“Just for a little while? A few minutes?” Junmyeon meets Yifan’s half of a pout with a frown.

Chanyeol gives a squeaky call of Junmyeon’s name and watches from a safe distance as Yifan uses his long legs to get to the counter first and grab both his and Junmyeon’s drinks. Junmyeon is hit with the memory of Yifan three years younger than he is now, weaving his way through a busy coffee shop with Junmyeon’s drink because it was easier for him to navigate the crowd. He remembers spending the day holed up in a corner booth, people-watching as Yifan worked on a term paper.

He smashes that memory back down. The memories of before have been resurfacing more and more since he saw Yifan, little things that haven’t hit him so hard since they broke up. He hates the waves of emotion that follow the memories. They aren’t bad memories, they aren’t bad feelings, but he wants them to _stop_.

Because they remind him of how he still misses Yifan. How when he gets drunk, he’ll walk the line of responsible and stupid and stare at Yifan’s number in his phone. He hasn’t been able to get Yifan’s words out of his head all week and that just makes everything worse. _“I miss you.”_

Junmyeon wants to pretend he isn’t still nursing a broken heart. He just wants to sew up the parts of him that are starting to tear again and keep moving on.

In the quiet of his own mind, he’ll admit that he still misses Yifan. Yixing made that very clear last week, that trying to shove his feelings away and pretend they don’t exist will only make them worse. So he admits he still misses Yifan, still thinks about him more than he should. If he really, really lets go, he’ll admit that there’s a part of him that still loves him so much it aches. But that doesn’t matter. He can miss Yifan, _love_ Yifan, and still not want to talk to him. Even the most lovesick parts of him shy away.

When Yifan left him, he shattered. He had to pick up all his pieces and rebuild himself into who he is today, and he’s never forgotten that feeling of being completely, irreversibly broken. When asked, Junmyeon says he changed because he realized it was time to grow up; when asked to tell the truth, when he’s sitting in front of the mirror on his loneliest nights, he admits that the person he was had broken into too many pieces for him to put back together.

He changed because he simply couldn’t be the person he was before. Yifan took too many pieces with him.

He shuts his eyes, crosses his arms over his chest, and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, Yifan is still there, staring at him curiously. “What do you want from me,” Junmyeon asks. Yifan has to know by now that Junmyeon isn’t who he was, not the person Yifan might still have feelings for. That person is gone and the person Junmyeon is now can’t take the pain of shattering again.

He knows how to love himself, knows how to be alone and be assertive and come out of his shell. He knows Yifan knows how to pull all his strings and push all his buttons, but Yifan’s hands are clumsy and Junmyeon doesn’t know if he can handle being fumbled, dropped, left behind again.

“I want to talk to you. Just talk.”

“No, what do you _want_ from me? Because if it’s just to talk, why bother chasing after me?”

Yifan’s smile turns sad. “I said it last time, I miss you.”

Junmyeon wants to _scream_. Yifan’s either an absolute moron or acting like one. “Then what do you want? Are you trying to be my friend or what? Past this moment, what do you want from me?”

“Whatever you’ll give me.” Junmyeon blinks and flounders for something to say. But what is he supposed to say – what _can_ he say in response to that? “I missed you so much.” Junmyeon’s heart lurches in his chest. Yifan gestures with his head back to an empty table and gives him the most pleading look Junmyeon’s ever seen on Yifan’s face. “Just sit with me for a little while.”

Junmyeon ends up across from Yifan again, the cold from the wooden chair leaking through his pants. Yifan hands him his coffee once he’s settled. Junmyeon has to stare at the half-legible scribble Kyungsoo wrote in place of his name so he doesn’t look up and let himself get drawn in by Yifan’s smile.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, sipping at their coffees and listening to the Christmas music float down through the speakers. Junmyeon pulls the lid off his coffee and licks away the whipped cream Chanyeol piles on the drinks of his all favorite customers. Yifan laughs under his breath. It makes Junmyeon’s stomach in flip in ways he isn’t sure he likes. He looks up and Yifan is staring back at him so fondly. “I remember you used to pile whipped cream on the hot chocolate we’d make at my apartment. Do you remember that?”

Junmyeon nods. He remembers Yifan always keeping an extra can of whipped cream in the fridge because he never wanted to run out.

He wants to ask Yifan why he bothered bringing this up after all this time. It’s been two years and Yifan was the one who left. He shouldn’t be the one chasing Junmyeon down. Neither of them should still be hurting. But here they are, sitting across from each other in a surreal mirror of their first date. Here Junmyeon is, feeling his heart swell with hope that won’t die no matter how hard he tries to squish it down, swelling and pulling at the stitches he used to hold himself together.

Here Yifan is, staring at him like he used to, all fond and adoring like Junmyeon is the reason flowers bloom in the spring.

“I realized I made a mistake three months after I broke up with you.” The words hang in the air. Yifan’s hands clench and unclench around his coffee cup as his shoulders hunch inwards. “I’d been so sure that I was doing what was best for us that I didn’t let myself stop and think until the semester finished out. It was hard without you during the semester, but then classes ended and – there was a just a hole in my life. I’d lived for years without you, but then you came along and I couldn’t remember how I had ever managed it.”

Junmyeon chest seizes up. The cobwebs of unhappiness he’d never managed to pull out from between his ribs start to fall off on their own and he beats the hope back with a stick. He’s changed, Yifan’s changed, they can’t work like they used to. He isn’t sure if he even _wants_ to work with Yifan anymore.

One of Yifan’s hands fall onto the table, palm up. Junmyeon nearly reaches out on instinct, placing his own hand in Yifan’s palm. “I learned, obviously. But it was hard. I missed you a lot, hated myself for ending things when you were so willing to work things out. I’m sorry for how I ended things too. Yixing cornered me a few weeks after and said that he’d kill me if I came near you again. Told me I was a piece of shit for leaving you crying at a bus stop for hours.” Yifan pauses and stumbles over syllables as he tries to think of what to say. “I would’ve given you a ride home that day. I still loved you, I didn’t want you sitting out in the cold.”

Junmyeon laughs and it’s bitter. The pain makes it a little harder to hope; he’s thankful for that. “What? Was I supposed to ask you for a ride as I was asking you not to leave me?” Yifan flinches. Junmyeon sighs through his nose. This was a mistake.

He should’ve just turned around and bought his own coffee, not let Yifan coax him into this.

Will he ever stop caving to Yifan? He wants to think that he’s getting better, but he feels so fragile. It’s like being back at the bus stop, feeling like a plate about to smash into the ground and not being able to do anything about it. Yifan has always had a hold on him; that won’t change. No matter what Junmyeon does, how much he grows and learns to be more confident in himself, he knows Yifan will win when it comes to little things like this.

“I shouldn’t have left in the first place,” Yifan whispers, “I’m sorry for that. I loved you so much and when we’d fight I would get so upset that it scared me. No one ever had a hold on me like you do. You always won, you know? You would flash those eyes or smile at me and I’d trip over myself to do what you wanted. It was scary, and I took the coward’s way out when I saw a chance.”

“I thought you didn’t think the relationship was worth saving. We were fighting more, and I-I thought you didn’t think we – _I_ was worth saving.” Junmyeon blinks back the sting of tears. His heart aches.

If he pokes at the two-year-old ball of emotion sitting in his chest, thinks about how badly he wants to rest his hand in Yifan’s, he can admit that he hasn’t changed as much as he’d like to think he has. He’s grown, he’s gotten better, but he still wants the same things out of life he wanted when they first met. Love, affection, someone to spend his days and nights with.

Yifan gasps and his fingers twitch towards Junmyeon. “No,” he says. “Our relationship has been the only thing I’ve ever had worth saving. It still is. I still sleep on the side of the bed closet to the windows. I hate the sunlight in the morning, but you always hated it more and I dunno, I think I keep expecting you to be there when I wake up.”

Junmyeon chokes on air. Two years and it still hurts _so bad_. The places Yifan took up in his life are still empty; Yifan still makes space for him even though he’s not there. Two years have passed, so why are they still like this?

Junmyeon is so dumb, so stupid. He’s better than this. Jongdae and Yixing sat up with him for days, weeks, helping him put himself back together and move on. But he didn’t move on. He still loves Yifan just as much as he did at the bus stop.

Yifan hasn’t even said the words Junmyeon wants him to say so, so bad. The words Junmyeon’s wanted him to say for years. But Junmyeon is dumb and fragile and too full of hope for his own good.

So he reaches across the table puts his hand in Yifan’s, watches as his hand disappears in the warmth of the other man’s fist.

There’s a chance that Yifan doesn’t want him back. There’s a chance Yifan just wanted to get this off his chest. Junmyeon knows this, he _does_. He’s imagined that scenario. He’s imagined every scenario that could end in heartbreak all over again, but he never imagined one that doesn’t. He still doesn’t know what he’ll do if this one ends with his heart in pieces, doesn’t think any of the self-love or confidence he’s learned will do anything to stop the pain from wrecking him like a ship in a storm.

But Yifan holds onto his hand like it’s the most precious thing in the world.

“I still love you,” Junmyeon meets Yifan’s eyes and waits. He feels like he just crossed the Rubicon, telling Yifan the one thing he promised himself he’d never tell Yifan again, and all he can do is wait. He can’t take it back, can’t rewind the clock. All he can do is wait.

Yifan’s face breaks into a smile. It’s the sun after a storm. “I love you too. So much, Junmyeon. I want you back. Whatever way you’ll let me have you, I want you back.”

“And if you get scared again,” Junmyeon asks. He’s still so cautious.

Yifan’s hands are steadier than they used to be. He leans in closer and gently pulls Junmyeon’s other hand away from his coffee cup. Determination roars to life behind his eyes and Junmyeon understands what it means now. “I’ve had two years without you. I don’t think there’s anything scarier than losing you again.”

Junmyeon lets himself relax into a kind of happiness he hasn’t had in a long, long time. Yifan isn’t the same person he was when they broke up; Junmyeon isn’t the same person either. He’s somewhere between the boy he was before and the person he’s been forcing himself to be, and he thinks he likes it. They’re not the same people, this isn’t the same relationship growing out of the crumbled remains of the one before, but he thinks that this is good too. Junmyeon can love this Yifan, this relationship, just as much as the one before, maybe even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please give it a kudos and comment! Also feel free to come talk to me! I'm killmeDO on [Tumblr,](http://killmedo.tumblr.com/) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/killmeDO?lang=en) and [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO)where i can answer any and all questions you might have!
> 
> (and in case you were wondering, they get back together after a few dates and live happily ever after <3)


End file.
